Back to California
by invisiblereader13
Summary: Cole chases after Isabel when she is sent Back to California. What happens when Cole get there? :) Disclaimer: I don't own these characters! FLUFF for those romantics in the world! :D Read & Review Please!
1. Chapter 1: Chasing Cinderella

**Authors Note: **Hi, this is my first Fanfic ever. I realized no one writes about Cole and Isabel so I thought, why not? I love to be reviewed, because I can always improve:) From, Steph.

**Disclaimer: I do not own rights to the characters Isabel Culpeper or Cole St. Clair. The rights of 'The Wolves of Mercy Falls' belongs to the brilliant writer Maggie Stiefvater and Scholastic. **

**Are we good? Great.**

Back to California

**Cole's Point of View.**

_I guess I should have known she would run, _I thought as I stared out the windshield. I waited two whole months before making the plan to run after her. I had no idea where she was but he was determined with all my heart to find her. My phone rang loudly in the silent wolf-scented car, and I was startled by the noise. Finally, I sighed and pulled over to the shoulder.

"Isabel." I said smiling as I flipped open the phone.

"Da." I spoke charmingly into the phone. But no one said anything, and he couldn't hear breathing on the other side.

"Isabel, are you there?" I asked holding the phone more closely to his ear.

"Yes, I'm here." She answered unpleasantly.

"Well…. Why did you call?" I said trying to sound as sour to her as she was a minute ago.

"I called… I called to….. I called to tell you that Grace gave me a heads up, so turn your never-fully-clothed butt back to Mercy Falls." She said with her flawless attitude. I had already decided a while ago that if she told me to go home, I would just keep driving till I found her.

"Nope. It's too late." I closed my phone immediately after that sentence. And if I knew Isabel right, she wouldn't call back. I chucked the phone into the passenger seat, and cranked up the radio along with the heat.

"Cole St. Clair, the lead singer of Narkotika, has allegedly been spotted in numerous states including Maryland, Florida, Texas, and Virginia. No one has any real proof of his current location, but I just hope the dude's alright and rockin' out wherever he is." The radio announcer spoke, and I knew his voice too. It was Mike Wright, and he was the greatest radio host there ever was going to be, and I knew he missed me just as much as I missed him.

The phone rang again, and I growled a little bit at the phone before picking it up. The speed dial showed Sam's name, and I swore silently because I knew it wasn't Sam.

"Da, Grace." I said.

"Don't go after Isabel." I began to get more frustrated.

"Geezus Rice! Not you too. Look, I am going to find Isabel. I need to see her. Where is she staying?" I exclaimed, and gave Grace a minute to think. I wanted Isabel, but I wouldn't dare say anything. Although, I did tell her after I kissed her, but that wasn't me saying it. I was just hinting.

"Cole. Why do you need to see her so bad?" Grace questioned.

_Shit. _Of course she asked me that.

"I need to ask her a really important question and only she knows the answer." I decided to put in my Bluetooth and keep driving. The sign saying 'Welcome to California' had passed an hour ago, and I was quickly approaching Susanville.

"And you couldn't ask her over the phone?" Grace said. I was going to hang up on another lady tonight and this one does call back.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'. This time I hit the 'end call' so the phone would turn off completely. I'm going to find my Isabel.

I made it to Los Angeles in nine hours, and without any stops. Turning on my phone, I stepped out of the car and pumped gas in my car. I have fourteen missed phone calls and two text messages from Grace. One was containing Isabel's hotel address, so it looks like I am on the road again.

I stepped out of the truck in front of the Hilton, and straighten my clothes. Walking into the front lobby, I noticed the red and cream stripped walls, and the flat screen television in the center showing the deals in the city. I stood at the front desk, waiting for a man with a crummy mustache to stop talking on the phone.

"Yes, how may I help you today sir?" The man said rubbing his mustache.

"I would like to have the room number of Isabel Culpeper please. " And thought to add "She is expecting me," in quickly. The man smiled from behind the desk.

"I must call her to double check. What is your name?" I decided not to tell him my real name just in case she really doesn't want to see me.

"My name is Grace. Please don't make fun of me, my mother wanted a girl." I said acting sorrow; the man dialed the phone with his slender fingers.

"Hello, Mrs. Culpeper? Yes. This is the front desk. There is a Grace here to see you. Can I –." I heard the squeal over the phone and guessed she was over excited about the visit.

"Go on up." Said the concierge, "she is in suite 234." I nodded at the man appreciating his kindness and took the stairs.

_234. 234. _ I repeated in my head. _23- Ah, found it. _I knocked on the door and noticed it was open.

"Come on in!" I heard Isabel yell from the kitchen, so I tiptoed quietly into the room and saw her at the counter cutting fruit. Her jagged hair had grown out and was now highlighted from the sun. Her skin glowed warmly around her white sundress. She was wearing makeup, which if I recall correctly, she has only worn it several times around me. I watch her cut the fruit, and smile as I watch her do the same.

_She is happy. Maybe this was a mistake_. I thought but it was too late, she already saw me.

**Isabel's Point of View**

There he was. In my kitchen, and I didn't panic like I thought I would.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him harshly. He looked at me and shrugged. _Of course he didn't have an answer, he never has. _I thought.

"I was in the neighborhood." He said charmingly.

"Bullshit." I said.

"No. Really. I was grocery shopping, and when I finished I thought to ask you if you wanted to go to the mall and buy new matching thongs." He said sarcastically.

"Leave, Cole." I commanded him. He smiled and stepped towards me slowly. He put his hand on mine and I released the knife in my hand. He took one of his arms and pulled me closer. I could soon feel his breath on my ear.

"No." he whispered. I shivered, and I knew he felt me do it because he smirked. Goosebumps rose on my skin at his touch. I looked him in the eye as my heart continued to pound faster. I felt his lips tracing my neck and his fingers touching my jaw.

_I think I went to hell, because God would never let Cole in or me for that matter. _I put my hands up and tied them around his neck. Pulling his face from my neck, I kiss him for the first time on the lips. In reaction to this he lifts my legs up around his hips, but keeps his hands rubbing my back.

I hear a creak in the floor and look up to see Grace smiling at us. Cole's face turns deep red as he sees Sam and Grace at the door.

"Hi, are we interrupting something?" She asked nicely, giving me a look.

"No. No, I was just about to go to the bathroom." Cole says as he walks off. I smile at his comment, and let him stalk off.

"Sorry, we were trying to warn you that he was coming. We took a plane. Mind if we stay?" She asked.

"No. Cole and I don't mind." I smiled for once and hopped off the counter. Grace walked over to me, and my smile faded as hers grew.

"What?" I asked her finally annoyed with her happiness. But she just walked to the couch and ignoring my question. I looked to Sam's yellow eyes, they smelled like wolf. He cleared his throat, and at last said.

"So you and Cole, eh?"

**Whew! Done! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Catching a few winks

**Authors Note: **I just posted a new story called "Prom with the Wolves". It barely has any romance and I apologize now but it will have more than one chapter. I always use to think about how you finally find a good Fanfiction story AND the person stops writing. Then I realized I am a hypocrite because I have left my seven reviewers in the dark. I am so sorry. So writing time it is. I have no idea where this going but for something to have an end it must have a start.

**Disclaimer: The rights of 'The Wolves of Mercy Falls' belongs to the brilliant writer Maggie Stiefvater and Scholastic. **

Isabel's POV:

Cole fell asleep with me last night. He came in damp from his shower, pulled back the sheets from my bed and began to lie down in only boxers.

"Cole." I scolded in a whisper and turned on the bedside lamp, "What are you doing?"

"I am trying to go to sleep." He said rolling over to the opposite side of me.

"No. Go back into the family room." I said.

"I can't. It's too cold. I will shift." He whimpered out.

"Bullshit. Whatever, stay in here. I don't care." I said rolling to the other side of the bed and shutting off the lamp. I pulled the sheets tighter around me and tried to focus on the wall in front of me. The straps of my cami were being tugged lightly causing me to roll over face to face with Cole. With our noses almost touching, and the spearmint smell on his breath, I began to glance down at his lips. There was a something on my skin, and approaching my shoulder. _Cole's mustang._ I thought. He drove on to my neck, over my jaw bone and back down. Cole's fingers started to trace my skin the same places the car went and I grew anxious. His fingers reached my jaw and then he cupped my cheek. He pulled me towards him, looking deep into my eyes and kissed me. They were soft at first and grew rougher as he and I hungered for more of each other. He moved over top of me and traced my lips with his tongue. We began to French kiss as I finally wrapped my arms around his bare back. His hands slid down to the thin cami, and paused right over my breasts giving them a light squeeze. I wanted so much more. Our lips separated, and he looked me in the eyes.

"Izzy," He said slightly out of breath. "I like you." I smiled at his comment.

"Cole?" Sam yelled.

"Shit." Cole said standing up hurriedly and fixed his boxers. I flicked the lamp on as the door to my room opened to expressionless Sam.

"Cole. Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Room!" I yelled from my bed acting as if he were in here by mistake.

"Sure thing." He said and began to stalk out.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." Sam said stepping into Cole's way. "Now I know for a fact that Cole wasn't in here by accident, so don't kick him out he didn't do nothing."

"Then why would you interrupt?" Cole whispered loudly.

"Sorry. I didn't know you two were getting it on." He said.

"We were not!" I yelled.

"Well..."

"Cole."

"What? I am a guy. I am not going to deny that I wasn't getting –" He was interrupted by Sam.

"I really don't want to know! All I came in here for was that Grace wanted to know if she could use the blanket off the couch because you're sleeping in here." He asked.

"Sure." Cole responded.

"Cole!" I said.

"What? It's not like you were going to kick him out!" Sam exclaimed.

"Fine." I said and rolled back over to the wall.

"Night." Sam said leaving the room. The weight of the bed changed as Cole got in.

"I'm extra cold tonight." He whispered as he snuggled up closer to me from behind. He wrapped his arms around and pulled me closer to him.

"Cole, you're like a million degrees hotter than I am." I started to smell the wolf on him, "and you smell bad."

"So. You'll still sleep with me, right?" He smirked in the dark.

"Yeah." I felt him press his lips on to my shoulder as I cuddled up to him more. And after a minute or two of waiting I finally responded to him.

"I like you too."

**Review please! If there is any mistakes you notice PM me and I will fix it. I am horrible at punctuation and keeping tenses. **


	3. Chapter 3: Waking Up to Love

**Authors Note:** Every time I look up my stories I am extremely surprise by all the reviews I get which I don't understand why. I don't think I am that great of a writer because of all of my grammatical errors but that's why publishers and editors were invented, right? But anyways thank you so much for reading my stories and I do accept anonymous reviews so don't be shy .

**Help: **I know that Cole says 'Da' when he answers the phone and I think he's Canadian but if you know any other phrases Canadian people say can you write it in a review because I would like to keep his Canadian culture.

**Disclaimer: The rights of 'The Wolves of Mercy Falls' belongs to Maggie Stiefvater and Scholastic. **

Cole's POV:

Isabel was still asleep when I woke up, and still cuddled into me. I got up slowly trying not to wake her up. I was looking for my shirt and cursing under my breath when I finally realized I hadn't wore one in here. The door creaked when I opened it causing me to turn back quickly to the sleeping Isabel. I slid out the door and quietly shut it behind me. Picking up my shirt off the floor in front of the couch, I hear a faint giggle coming from the kitchen. Turning to the direction of the sound I see Grace through the baker's window smiling at me and making coffee at the same time.

"What's got you smitten?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She giggled, "I was just thinking about not being the only one being in favor of sleepovers." She poured herself a cup of coffee from Isabel's purple coffee pot and moved over to the red cushioned chair opposite to the couch.

"Whatever." I said blowing it off. I plopped myself on to the bed I didn't sleep on last night and turned the TV on to the news. The female meteorologist was telling us how to protect yourself from the sun. 'You should wear sunscreen if you go to the beach. "No shit." I told the TV. Grace was slurping from her coffee cup without a response. The second bedroom door opened also squeaking and produced Sam rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. He shuffled into the kitchen and poured himself some coffee.

"Good morning beautiful." He said to Grace walking over and kissing her forehead.

"Mornin' ugly." I responded before she could. Sam and Grace gave me a scornful look.

"Good Morning Cole," He responded he glanced over the made pull-out couch I was sitting on. "Was the couch comfy or did you sleep in someone else's bed last night?" He teased.

"Whatever, I'm going to make breakfast." Grace smiled at me and stood up from the couch.

"I'll help you." She said bringing her empty coffee cup with her.

She helped me make pancakes, eggs and sausage, only losing one pancake in the process. I started to go eat when Grace shoved another plate into my free hand and gave me a look.

"What?" I asked her but she just nodded towards Isabel's bedroom door and began making a plate for same. "Oh. Right." I moved past her and to Isabel's door. I contemplated whether I should knock but I decided against it. When I walked into the room, she was still asleep so I set the plates down on her dresser and walked over to her side of the bed. "Iz?" I said trying to wake her. I leaned down and kissed her forehead softly stirring her awake.

"Cole?" she said quietly. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Hi." She said.

"Hey." I said avoiding her eyes.

"What's that smell?" She asked me.

"Sorry." I said with a chuckle.

"Cole!" She began to laugh with me.

"Alright, alright. Grace and I made breakfast. Do you want some?" She smiled at me.

"Yes. I would." She replied. I got up and handed her the plate and her fork. "Thank you."

"Did you sleep well last night?" I asked her.

"The best sleep I have had in awhile." She said eating a piece of egg. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I didn't shift at all last night." She scoffed at my remark.

"Whatever," She paused thinking about something but by the time I started to ask she had beat me to it. "How often do you keep the car on you?" She asked, looking at me expectantly.

"All the time." I said not looking at her. I could see her smile at my response out of the corner of my eye. I began to smile too noticing the slight shade of pink she began to wear. "Oh by the way, Grace saw me walk out of your room in my boxers so she might ask questions later."

"That's fine. She's not as nosy as you think." She responded in defense. Isabel kissed my cheek and then moved to my lips softly until we heard someone in clear their throat causing her to jump back.

Sam was grinning in the doorway. "We're going to the beach today, wanna come?" He asked us.

"Sure." Isabel responded and then they both looked at me.

"Yeah. Okay." I said taking Isabel's empty plate. "But if I get mobbed with fans it's your fault." Isabel rolled her eyes.

"You are not even that famous." She said playfully and got up to get dressed. She turned to Sam and I in the door way. "Excuse me." She said only causing Sam to leave. She looked at me annoyed. "Cole?"

"Da?"

"Go away." She said nodding towards the door. I sighed.

"Fine."

**So I hope to continue this story. Tell me what you think by reviewing please. Thank you. love**


	4. Chapter 4: The Beach Craze

**Authors Note:** I have been sick and I am not pleased about it because I am missing school and falling behind on work. Though I am pleased to say that I have time to write to you fine people of the internet. But I have been wondering about how much you guys care about who I am. So I decided to write two things you probably didn't know about me.

I am a huge Ron and Hermione fan, along with Cat and Robbie. But it's mostly because Matt Bennett is a very good looking man.

I am seventeen and a HOPELESS romantic. I wish I was kidding.

**Disclaimer: The rights of 'The Wolves of Mercy Falls' belongs to Maggie Stiefvater and Scholastic. **

Isabel POV

I kept fidgeting at me two piece bathing suit on the way to beach. Not that I was extremely self-conscious, I was just trying to NOT stare at Cole in his bathing suit.

"Isabel." Cole startled me away from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked him irritated.

"We're here; do you want a chair or umbrella?" He asked nodding toward the shack that was renting them out.

"Sure." I said kindly. He left in his white Hollister trunks along with Sam. Grace unwrapped her pink cover up and dropped it on the ground. I followed her actions and walked down to the shore line. The water was cold as it graced our toes and sinks our feet farther into the sand. I looked at Grace with her blonde hair shining from the sun.

"So? How was your sleepover?" I rolled my eyes at Grace's question.

"Fine." I said but Grace giggled.

"What?" I asked her.

"I heard it was more than just fine…" She said trying to cover her smirk. I sighed.

"Cole told Sam. Sam told you." I said squinting in to the sunlight putting my sunglasses on top of my head.

"Yeah. Cole has a big mouth." She shrugged. "Is he a good kisser?"

"No." I said sourly. I looked back to Cole and Sam attempting to put up the beach umbrella. Sam had just dropped it on to Cole causing Grace and I to laugh. "Maybe he is."

"He said you were." She smiled. They had finally put up the umbrella and laid out the chairs. I was watched Cole from the shoreline smiling at me while hanging my towel on the back of the chair. "He seems a lot nicer now."

"He can change when he wants to." I remarked.

"No. He changes when he's around you." She said looking in to the horizon. "By the way, does he ever where any clothes?"

I chuckled, "No, I don't think so."

"Well, Sam is just happy you two are getting along. He hates being stuck between you two especially when you fight." She said.

"We do get into bad fights." I admitted.

"Yeah, but you know what they say about bad fights." She said letting the question linger in the air.

"No, what?" I eyed her curiously.

"Great make up se-" Grace tried to say but was interrupted by a girls' scream. Just then two girls walked up to Cole with a notebook and a pen being followed by three more. "Shit." I ran up to Cole in my white bathing suit and tried to get passed the quick forming group of girls.

"Cole!" I yelled but a brunette elbowed me and hit my nose.

"Back off hoe. He's mine." I stood up, wiped my bloody nose and yanked her by the pony tail out of my way.

"Isa-!" Cole shouted from the crowd of girls. Pushing passed all of the girls swatting me back, I grabbed my bag and Cole's hand quickly; running from them. My feet were burning from the sand and blood was staining my swimsuit. We ran around the side of our apartment building and into the stairway before stopping. "Isabel." Cole said. I did and turned to his face. He used his thumb to wipe my nose and then started to laugh. _Inconsiderate. _I thought. I dropped my bag to the ground and began to hit him all over.

"You. Ass. Hole. You. Ruined. Our day. And You. Just. Laugh." I said with each hit. He grabbed my wrists to prevent me from hitting him again. "Let me go. Now." I demanded.

"No." He responded.

"Cole—"

"No. Why aren't you laughing about this? Why are you so offended by that?" He asked me but didn't wait for a response.

"Oh. Wait a second, is Isabel Culpeper jealous that other girls find me attractive?" He said.

"Shut up. You know that's not the reason. Why would I be jealous of your psychotic ass?" I spit at him. He pushed me away.

"I can't believe you won't even admit to it." He yelled turning away from me.

"Admit to what?" I screamed. "If I had something to admit to I would have said it by now."

"You know what you're a bitch. I can't believe you. Here, I will admit it. When I saw guys at the beach watching you in your two-piece I got jealous. Because you know what, they probably deserve you and you wouldn't be stuck with me. A sorry-ass drugged out loser." I felt my heart fall to my stomach and I began to tear up.

"I'm not a bitch. And so what if I get jealous of a 'sorry-ass drugged out wolf-smelling loser.' I don't want those tan assholes on the beach." I kept on pushing him. "And who cares if other girls think you hot because they don't know you like I do Cole St. Clair. You're an asshole."

"I'm the asshole? Well, I'm sorry I am the asshole who just drove to Cali for a girl he's not even dating and didn't have sex with because I didn't want to destroy her like everyone else." He said.

"You didn't have to come here. You could've stayed in Beck's house if you wanted too. You could've had sex with me if you wanted to."

"No, I couldn't have sex with you and do you want to know why? Because I actually care about you Isabel. I care." He said calmly taking one step towards me.

I grabbed my bag from the floor and started up the stairs. I stopped at the third step and left the extra key on the step.

"Izzy." Cole started. I turned my back to him but he continued anyways. "I can always go back to Mercy Falls, if you want."

"You idiot. If I wanted you to leave would I have left the key?" I said wiping the tear from my cheek and continued up the stairs.

**I don't know how I feel about this argument. I feel like there is something missing but I don't know what it is. Tell me in a Review if you agree. And yes, I know I have not updated Prom with the Wolves, I will try soon!**  
><strong>With Love. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Discover Vulnerability

**Authors note: Well hello lovely contributors to society. How are you? Have any of you heard of the TV show 'Pair of Kings'? I just found it and man, I love Brakayla. But Mitchell Musso ruined it by becoming a big kid and leaving Disney Channel. But I might write a fan fiction story for it, maybe just a one shot? So most of the schools in the U.S are over now and so I must begin writing to entertain once again.**

**Okay, here we go again… **

**Disclaimer: The rights of 'The Wolves of Mercy Falls' belongs to Maggie Stiefvater and Scholastic. **

Grace's POV

With what seemed like a perfect day to go to the beach ended quickly in panic. I guess I never really understood the amount of fame Cole actually had in California. I couldn't believe they just flocked to him and I don't even think he knew what was happening until Isabel yelled out a curse word. By the time I ran to Sam, Isabel and Cole were running with girls chasing them. Sam being worried as usual threw a towel over my head, picked up our bags and ran to the side entrance of the apartment building. We ran into the stairwell leading to Isabel's room and shut the door behind us before I even thought to take another breath. Sam dropped everything and used his hands to search my body for injuries.

"Sam," He didn't stop, "Sam!" He finally looked up at me concerned.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I smiled at him. He smiled and picked up the bags once again. With his free hand he grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly.

"Let's go find them before Isabel murders Cole."

Sam's POV

We approached Isabel's apartment and did not hear any screaming.

"If there's any blood, we were never here." I said quietly to Grace. She swatted my chest playfully and laughed.

"Sam! Stop. She wouldn't kill Cole." She put her hand on the door knob to the apartment and pushed the door open. Isabel's bathing suit lying on the floor. Grace paused at the sight and turned to me with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you sure you want to walk in there?" I asked warily.

"Not really, but we should." Grace took a step into the room and waited for my footsteps to follow.

"You know, you should really go in first. I don't want to see Isabel… like… well…" Grace nodded and continued into the room. I watched her faint shadow disappear as she walked in further.

"Oh my god! Cole!" I heard Grace scream from the other side of the door. I decided that was the time to man up and ran into save her. I walk into see Isabel wrapped up in a blanket clearly without clothing sitting on a red chair in front of the balcony window while Cole was kneeled before her with several bloody tissues. They were both looking at me who was standing behind Grace with her hands over eyes.

"What is going on in here?" I asked everyone. Grace looked up from her hands nervously and watched me.

"I am trying to help Isabel." Cole said turning my attention back to them. Cole was in a towel.

"Okay. Well… is there a reason you are both naked?" I asked rubbing my hand across my forehead.

"I was in the shower and Isabel was changing until her nose started bleeding again. So she wrapped herself in a blanket pulled me out of the bathroom, naked. And said that she believed that her nose was broken and because I have been drunk more times than shows I have ever played she figured I knew how to fix it. And before Grace busted in here I reset her nose and have been holding this tissue ever since. Did I miss anything?" Cole explained.

"Yes," Grace said, "Why is her bathing suit all the way over here?" She turned around just in time for Isabel's skin to become the same hue of the couch.

"Well… If you really want to know," Cole began but Isabel interrupted him by hitting him on the back of the head.

"No I think their good Cole. Go shower. Grace, can you help me in my room?" Isabel said as she vacated the living room quickly. Grace gave me a knowing smile and followed Isabel to her room leaving me alone.

Isabel's POV 

I only had time to pace three times before Grace came in and closed the door behind her. She noticed me biting my finger nails and raised an eyebrow.

"Isabel…" She started calmly, "What did you do?"

"Nothing bad but if I tell you, you cannot tell Sam." She said pointing her finger at me.

"Okay, I will not tell Sam. What could be so bad anyway?" She said. I sat on the bed and waited for her to follow my action.

"That asshole walked in on me." I said.

"Naked?" She asked which heightened my irritation.

"No, playing a card game with Snakes. Yes, Naked Grace. Naked." I expressed impatiently.

"Oh. Why are you so freaked out?" She said confused, "I thought you had already seen each other naked?"

"Why did you think that?" I asked.

"Well, because Sam said he always found Cole seizing and naked with you. Oh…" She said realizing her mistake. "So you panicked about him seeing you that way because originally you had the upper hand of knowing what he looks like naked. And now you feel vulnerable because you are now in his shoes and nothing is no longer new but you're also worried because you think he is beautiful naked and you don't think you live up to expectation." I looked at Grace a little surprised but then realized that at one point she had worn my shoes. "Yes, I have been there. And trust me I may of hid it from Sam but I was scared shitless but it does get better and you stop worrying about it after a while."

"Did Grace Brisbane just say 'shitless'?" I asked her.

"Yes I did." She boasted proudly.

"How did you get past that point with Sam?" I watched Grace sigh and think about it.

"I think it was mostly from the fact that I knew Sam loved me for who I am and what I look like and I shouldn't worry about it. But I think another part was that well… we had sex and after several times of doing that the whole naked thing doesn't even phase you." Grace smiled of into space.

"Thanks Grace even though that grossed me out. Also your advice would probably help tremendously if I had those options." I said sincerely.

"That is not even close to the gross part. When I first met Sam we shared a toothbrush until we were caught. But you do have that option Isabel. You really do." Grace grabbed my hand a squeezed. "You have to give Cole the chance to show you and you have to open yourself up to him." And with that said, Grace stood up and walked out of the room leaving me here to think about what she said.

**I think I'm going to finish this story tonight. There will probably be three or four more chapters. There was an author that believed you should write to help others no matter what it is about. And finally, I believe that is what this story was meant to be. I don't want this story to upset anyone. I believe that if you are loved, whether for six months or sixty years, you should be loved. Whether you're married or dating or not allowed to marry, it should not matter. Real love is so rare in modern society and I am scared I will never find it. I lost my Dad last year, although he didn't leave by his own choice I feel as if I have lost love because he is not here. You should be loved whether you have two parents or six parents. **

**I have no idea why I have just ranted for a paragraph but I am going to keep it there. See what you guys think. **

**Be loved,**

**Steph.**


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Older

**Authors Note: So I left you guys (all seven of you) with a pretty hefty paragraph after that last chapter. I'm sorry if it upset you in any way but it is my very own reality and it is how I feel. I don't want sympathy if you think that is why I mentioned it. I wanted you to see me. See more than text on a screen. So whenever you see this, go to every person in your house hug them and tell them you love them. Because I know you do. **

**Disclaimer: The rights of 'The Wolves of Mercy Falls' belongs to Maggie Stiefvater and Scholastic. **

Cole's POV

It's been a year since I came here to California looking for the blonde haired beauty that is lying next to me. She's changed me. My phone buzzed on the night stand beside it, I grabbed it quickly trying to prevent Isabel from waking up and succeeded. I got up and slid out of the room quietly.

"Hey." I said answering the phone.

"Oh come on! What happened to the charming 'Dah' in the beginning of every phone call?" Whined Grace over the phone.

"It's apparently weird and not the correct way to answer the phone." I responded.

"Oh. This is not good." I hear Grace pulled away from the phone. She was yelling in the background to Sam, "She's got him so whipped!"

"You know I can hear you Grace." She laughed.

"Yes Cole. That was the point." I heard Sam asking her to let him talk to me. "Sam wants to talk to you." I listened to the sound of the phone being moved from one person to the next.

"Hold on." Sam said coming on to the line. I heard more shuffling and a door squeaking closed. "Okay, we are in the clear for a man conversation."

"I don't think a conversation is a 'man conversation' when you have to clarify that it is." I said.

"Yeah, you probably right. For once." Sam laughed. "So how is the love life?"

"It's absolutely wonderful Grace. Thanks for the sex tips." I said in a high squeaky pitched voice. "Oh wait, I forgot I was talking to Sam."

"Okay. Enough with the jokes and I was serious anyways." He said annoyed.

"Still haven't…" I started.

"Wait, hold up. You have been with this girl for almost two years now and you haven't…" He began but I interrupted.

"A. You and Grace knew each other since you were eight. B. You and Grace are engaged and getting married next month. C. I really care about her and don't want to hurt her." I explained and walked to the kitchen to get coffee.

"Yeah man. I guess I can understand that but there is going to be a time when you have to physically show her how much you care." Sam said. I took a sip of coffee and walked out on the balcony closing the door behind me.

"Sam…" I said cautiously.

"Yeah Cole?" He said sounding increasingly concerned.

"I think I'm going to ask her to marry me." I said waiting for a response and holding my breath in anticipation. I listened to Sam sigh on the other side of the phone.

"Are you sure Cole?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"How long have you been thinking about it?"

"A good three months." I said, "I have really thought about it."

"Have you talked to her about it?" He asked.

"A little bit. I know she is open to the idea of it." I answered. Then Sam slammed me with the hardest question.

"Why do you want to marry Isabel Culpeper?" I thought for a minute.

"Because I love her." I responded.

"Give me more than that Cole." He demanded.

"I want to marry her because that means I love her. And it's not just to prove it too her but to prove it to myself. I have been with so many girls that I could run away from that it should not even be legal. And Isabel is the one girl I don't want to run away from. She's the one person that can find the real me when I am a mess. Marrying her is like me convincing myself that I do love her and that I am not going to destroy the good person that she is. She's everything." The line was silent for a long minute until Sam spoke.

"It seems like you are ready, congratulations Cole."

"Thanks. Oh hey, wait Sam?" I said before he hung up.

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about rings?" I asked him and then he laughed.

"How about Grace and I plan a visit soon?" He suggested.

"That is an excellent idea." I said. I heard the balcony door opening causing me to jump, hang up the phone and notice myself spilling hot coffee on the ground below. I slid my cellphone into my pocket quickly, I saw Isabel dipping a teabag into a mug full of hot water.

"Who was on the phone?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. That was Sam. He said that Grace wanted to plan a trip up here to see us before the big wedding but maybe we should go down there so you can get fitted for your dress." I said. She walked beside and stilled seemed suspicious.

"Okay. Maybe I will call her." She said eyeballing me and then walking back into the apartment.

Isabel's POV

I listened to the phone ring while Cole was in the shower.

"Hello." Grace chimed.

"Did Cole talk to Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"What did they talk about?" I questioned.

"Coming to see you two." She beamed from the other side of the phone.

"Really? Why?"

"Sam said Cole wanted to see him before they put the shackles on." She laughed. "Why are you suspicious Miss Isabel?"

"He jumped when he was on the balcony; like he didn't want me to hear something." I told her.

"I bet it was nothing. Maybe you just surprised him." She said.

"Maybe." I reasoned.

"So have you two?" She asked.

"No." I responded.

"Are you okay with that?" Grace said sounding concerned.

"Yes and no. I feel that maybe Cole is sincerely waiting for the perfect moment but sometimes I feel that maybe he doesn't want it at all." I whined.

"Isabel, Cole loves you. Don't be hard on him or yourself." She reassured me.

"What did you say?" I said caught a little off guard.

"I said that Cole loves… Damn it." Grace said probably mentally kicking herself.

"He said love. Cole St. Clair put my name and loves into a sentence and said it to Sam?" I said but didn't receive a response. "Grace Brisbane, get your big butt back on the phone."

"I never left, I just… Just… just wasn't supposed to tell you that he said that." She cringed.

"Why?" I asked worried.

"I am not sure but talk to him about it because I know he does." Grace said.

"It's not a big deal. I just didn't think he could admit it to Sam that he loved me." I said wishing I had more confidence in Cole. I heard the water stop in the bathroom and I said goodbye quickly. Cole came in with just a towel on and wet hair. I let him slip into a pair of boxer before I attacked him, morning breath and all. I kissed him straight on the lips and began wrapping my arms around his neck. I put all the love I thought I would ever have into this kiss. He untied my bathrobe and let it fall to the floor leaving me just in an underwear and bra. He lifted me so my legs were wrapped around his waist and then laid us down on top of the bed. Tracing my revealed skin in kisses, I allowed myself to feel how he caressed my body and relax. He came back to my lips out of breath and trailed back to my neck to create a new hickey. He started to reach around back for my bra but stopped himself and looked me in the eye.

"Isabel?" He asked.

"What Cole?" I responded in anticipation.

"I love you." He started but held up his hand when I tried to interrupt. "But I want to wait."

"Wait for what Cole?" I said sitting up and touching his arm in concern.

"I want to wait to," He said tucking a lose strand from my ponytail behind my ear. "To make love to you until I see you walk to me in a white dress." I couldn't believe Cole had just told me that and I almost forgot to breath.

"Cole? Are you telling me that you want and or intend to marry me?" I asked trying to clarify all the thoughts in my head.

"Yes. Isabel Culpeper, I intend on marrying you. But no offense, I'm not asking you right now." He said shying away from me. He thought for a minute and then became increasingly alerted. "Wait, do you want to marry me?"

"Yes, Cole. I do want to marry you even though you are not asking but you kind of just did." I smiled at him.

**So maybe I will write the next two chapters tomorrow because it is 12:33am EST and I am wiped. By wiped I mean tired. Good-night readers, I intend to finish soon. **

**Be lively,**

**Be loved,**

**Steph**


	7. Chapter 7: Benevolence

**Authors Note: Hello. Yes, yes, I know I left you. And that the previous sentence had too many commas in it. So this may or may not be the last chapter. I have fallen in love with other fanfics while being on this website. One of them is 'The Joys and Pains of Camping with an Oken' (I think) and yes, I am a Loliver fan. ANYWAYS, do you guys ever think you have no idea who you are? Or what you want to be when you grow up? I am stuck in this position or mind set right now and I hate it. I think I'm going to write because you guys depend on me to finish this story and it is nice to feel needed. :) **

Isabel's POV

Over the sound of plane screaming across the sky I could still hear Grace screaming and Sam trying to catch up to her with their bags. Grace continued running towards us with her arms open wide and I opened mine just seconds before Grace was filled them.

"Oh my gosh! I missed you so much!" She squealed.

"God lord." Cole whispered preparing himself for his hug.

"Hey!" Grace said in offense but Cole shrugged it off.

"Don't worry dear, I've got the bags." Sam said from behind Grace in a sarcastic tone. Grace just smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek which Sam accepted as a thank you. Cole took one of the bags from Sam trying to help him out.

"So what's going on?" Cole said to Sam. Sam raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled.

"'What's going on?'" he looked towards me but I shrugged having no idea where he learned that from, "Well I just got off a plane and I am hungry. Anywhere we could eat or put these bags?"

"Yup, Grace and I will take the lead." I said holding my arm out for Grace to put her arm through and began walking toward the airport's exit. We walked to Cole's Audi and placed the bags in the back, and drove to our favorite Italian restaurant Anima Gemella by our flat. While waiting for our to-go order to be finished, Grace dragged me to the ladies room and awkwardly talked to me while she went to the bathroom.

"Is it okay to wear a white dress when you're not a virgin?" Grace asked.

"Yes, everyone else does even Kim Kardashian and we all know she's been busy." I said to her. Grace stepped out of the stall and laughed.

"You're right." Grace said turning on the faucet. I looked under all the stalls in the bathroom and didn't see any feet.

"Cole, sort of asked me to marry him." I said staring in the mirror. Grace froze and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"What?" She said, "What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"He asked me if I wanted to marry him but then said he wasn't asking me to marry him. Does that make sense?" I said as Grace walked over to the paper towels.

"No but congratulations!" She said preparing to hug me.

Cole's POV

"Thank God women go to the bathroom together." I said in exasperation.

"What? Need to talk about something?" Sam laughed.

"Rings. I don't know anything about rings except that you have to put one on her finger." I said.

"Has Isabel mentioned anything about rings in general?" He asked.

"No. But I know she doesn't want a huge rock because she hates looking and acting rich. I mean her parents—Oh shit, I have to ask her father to marry her." I said smacking my forehead.

"That you may have to do but just call him on her phone or ask him at the wedding." Sam said. "Does Isabel wear gold jewelry or silver jewelry?"

"Silver. I think." I responded.

"Then get her a white gold ring that way it matches most of the time. Watch out they are coming back from the bathroom. We were talking about the weather, got it."

"The weather?—"

"Hey boys, " Grace said weaving her arm around Sam, "What were you talking about it?"

"The weather." I said to her as I put my arm around Isabel who was giving me a strange look.

"Orders up." Sam said walking up to the counter with Grace. I looked down at Isabel who was watching Grace and Sam hold hands.

"I love you Izzy." I said softly so only she could hear me. She looked me in the eyes, squinting a little bit and asked me.

"Do you?"

"Yes I do. Why are you questioning it? I love you so much." She nodded towards the TV screen that was stationed on the news. Walking towards it together we hear the news anchor deliver a new important update about me.

"St. Clair was allegedly last scene in California. He has been missing for almost three years, but new information about his whereabouts before his disappearance has caused a new stir in the investigation. Ex-girlfriend Angie Baranova has announced she saw Cole St. Clair two hours before he was discovered missing." A darkened room had a light behind my ex-girlfriend's head and she began to talk.

"Cole and I shared a romantic evening before he left at one in the morning." She began to cry.

"If Cole was listening," asked the interviewer, "what would you want to say to him?"

"I would want him to come home with my brother soon and that we miss him. I forgive him for everything." I looked at Isabel who was pale white pulled away from.

"We should get out of here." Grace said. I nodded and slowly followed behind Isabel. We drove home in silence. My palms were sweating in anxiety; I kept glancing at Isabel and feeling worse every time I did. How could Isabel ever want to marry me when I had so much baggage? And date someone who she couldn't go to the beach or even a diner without being noticed. Marrying her would be like locking her into a jail cell. When we got to our apartment Isabel left the car without a word so I chased after her but she closed the door to the elevators too soon leaving me to run up the stairs to the nineteenth floor.

Isabel's POV

I unlocked the door and closed it behind me ignoring the company downstairs for a few spare minutes. How could I think Cole loved me? His first and only girl he cared about was Angie and now she is sobbing on the television. I knew the second he saw she had forgiven him he would run away to her in a heartbeat, he'll probably leave tomorrow. I sat down in the red chair by the window and sighed. I am crazy for thinking he would actually marry me. That explains why he doesn't want to have sex with me because that would mean I take the place of Angie. I jumped at the sound of pounding at the door and got up to look through the peep hole. There was no one there. I opened the door to peer around the corner but Cole grabbed my waist and pulled me into the room. He was out of breath and sweaty. Guessing he just ran up more than nineteen flights of stairs, I gave him a minute before I pushed him off and cross my arms. He took my shoulders gently and looked me in the eye.

"Isabel, I understand if that interview makes you realize that you don't want to marry me. But I want you to know that seeing Angie on that television screen has not changed the way I feel about you. I love you but I realized that I can't give you everything you want because of who I am." Confused about what he was talking about I didn't interrupt. "See, every other guy can go to the movies, beach or a diner without any issues but I can't. So shopping with you and going places is going to be impossible because of who I was. I have changed, I promise." He was holding my hands now and making me feel like an idiot for once.

"Cole, I was afraid that you weren't going to want to marry me or date me after seeing Angie." I wrapped my arms around and put my cheek on his chest. I was going to continue when we heard banging at the door.

Cole's POV

"If someone doesn't open this door, Sam and I will eat all of the food!" Grace yelled from the other side of the door. I let Isabel go momentarily to open the door and came back to rewrap us back into a hug.

"Wait, did we miss the fight?" Sam said jokingly. Grace dropped the bags and took the food to the kitchen to heat up.

"There actually wasn't a fight." Isabel said looking at me with her forehead creased.

"Huh. That's different." I smiled down to her.

"Can someone set the table?" Grace yelled from the kitchen. I nodded, letting go of Isabel and starting for the kitchen. As we ate, Grace told Isabel all about the wedding plans.

"Are you going to have strippers at your bachelorette party?" Isabel asked causing Sam to choke on his drink and me dropping my fork.

"Strippers? Really?" I asked while Sam cleared his lungs of green tea.

"You always have strippers at a bachelorette party." Isabel said as if that was a logical explanation.

"I don't think their necessary. " Sam said.

"Are you going to have them at your party?" Grace asked Sam with her eyebrows raised. Sam is in the danger zone.

"Yeah." He responded and gave up the argument. Isabel looked at me with her eyebrow still raised.

"Don't get jealous boys. You get to come home to us instead." Isabel said.

"Speaking of us," Grace started, "We should go shopping tomorrow and have a girl's day!"

Sam's POV

The girls left at ten for shopping, giving Cole and I five hours to get things done. Cole called Isabel's father right after they left. I watched him tap his fingers on the coffee table in front of and listen to the phone ring.

"Hi. Yes. Is this Tom Culpeper?" He paused for a response. "Hi, this is Cole. Yes. She's fine. I'm fine too. No sir, we don't need money. I was wondering if you… if it was okay if I asked your daughter to marry me?"

We waited the longest two minutes of our lives.

"Yes sir. Yes sir. Yes sir. I promise. I will. No sir, I have money. Yes sir. Thank you. Goodbye. I will see you at the wedding." Then Cole hung up and leaned back into the chair. "Shit." He said.

"What?" I asked figuring her dad said no.

"I'm getting married." He said.

"Cole. I hate to tell you this but you have the biggest smile I think I have ever seen in my life on your face." I told him. He jumped out of the chair and grabbed the keys.

"Let's go!" Cole said dancing toward the door.

"Where are we going?" I said standing up.

"To get a ring because I'm getting married!" Cole yelled flinging the door open and running out the door.

**Review because I love you! Soon this story is going to be completed but I have to find out how I want to finish it. I will be updating 'Prom with the Wolves' tomorrow. I don't write my stories ahead either I just sit down and think, "Hey. I'm going to update today." Then I do.**

**We write ya later!**

**Be loved,**

**Steph**


	8. Chapter 8: Star Flowers and Hearts

**Authors Note: I am determined to finish this and I will.**

**I don't own these characters, plots, and etc.**

Cole's POV:

If I wasn't a nervous wreck before walking in here, I definitely am now. My palms are sweating and I am anxious. Thank god Sam came or I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have even made it here. We walked into Littman Jewelers together until Sam pushed me toward the counter.

"Hello. How may I help you today?" The sales clerk asked putting his hands on the glass counter top. He was short with a pin stripped suit on that was the same color brown as his hair and mustache.

"I am looking for—" I started.

"An engagement ring but you worried because you don't know anything about rings?" He finished for me.

"I suppose I'm not the only one." I guessed.

"Oh! Absolutely not, we deal with this stuff all the time!" He said excitedly. "So tell me about her!"

"Well, Isabel is loving and kind." I said to the man behind the counter.

"Have you two… you know?" He said rolling his eyes and looking back to me.

"Oh. Uh, no sir. We have not." I said feeling a slight rise of heat in my cheeks.

"Oh that is just beautiful." He cooed. "Come this way." I followed him to the other side of the counter. "Does she like silver or gold?"

"She likes white gold." I told him.

"Is money an issue?" He asked with his chin propped on top his hand.

"No."

"Great." He exclaimed and began to pull out rings. The first ring was plain with one diamond in the middle.

"Now when you think about picking out a ring for a girl not only do you want about what she thinks but what you think. If you don't like it now, you won't sixty years down the road."

"Okay, thanks." A phone rung behind me and I turn to see Sam looking at the phone.

"It's Grace." He said and he answers it. "Hey babe, what's up?" "Why are we not at the apartment? Well, Cole and I wanted a boy's day." I looked back to the rings. The next ring is horrific and has a yellow stone in the middle.

"What about this one sir?" The clerk holds out a small diamond ring with several more rings surrounding it.

"I think that maybe too flashy for Izzy." I said surprised that I just told him my secret nickname for her.

"Aw, Izzy. That's an adorable nickname. Trust me, I've heard worse." He said reassuring me.

"How do I know she's going to like it?" I asked him while my forehead creased.

"I'm sure she'll like it. No matter what you pick." He tells me.

"How do you know?"

"Because it came from you." He said. "I'm trying to sound corny but it's true. Only twice have I seen a ring returned and never has it been because of an ugly ring." I nodded. "So how did you two meet?" I had to be vague on how we met.

"We met in the woods. I was hiking and I became hurt. I guess... I had became ill on the way out of the woods because she found me naked in her house." He laughs.

"Wow. I have never heard two people meeting like that before. So you met because of the woods and..." He stops and points his finger at me.

"What?" I asked him, but he walked away towards the other side of the counter and brought back another ring. Instantly after looking at it my palms starts to sweat and began to become nervous.

"Palms sweating?" The sales clerk asks. I don't answer him. I just look at the white gold flower with a heart shaped diamond as it's center. I look up to the store clerk and tell him I will be right back. I walk over to Sam, not even caring that he's still on the phone and say.

"I found the one." I said trying to catch my breath as if I ran to him.

"Really?" He says, "Grace, I'll call you back." He hangs up and walks over to the counter with me.

"Do you see how it relates to us?" I asked him.

"Explain it."

"See we met because of the woods or wild. So the flower represents outside but the heart shows that I love her."

"Oh yeah. I forgot you two met because of a flower." He said.

"Thanks for taking this seriously." I said. The clerk came back to us.

"So what do we think gentleman?" He asked us.

"Do you think she'll like it?" I asked Sam. He slapped me on the back and smiled.

"Cole, go get married." He said smiling.

**So this was a shorter chapter but I wanted to get one more done before the night ended. (: **

**Plus the next chapter will be longer.**

**Here's a link to the engagement ring I sort of described but changed a little bit. **

** Palladium-Ring-by-Ji-Hwang/jewelry/v/2260983/**

**Be loved,**

**Steph**


	9. Chapter 9: Exposed Anxiety

**Authors Note: Welcome back. I'm sorry I have left you dry without a story to fulfill your needs for romance between Isabel and Cole. It's been an interestingly boring summer and the school year is beginning soon. I have several books I must read for school over the summer along with the math work and I have been the queen of procrastination. I have a new obsession with a couple from a movie titled, 'Inception' written by Christopher Nolan. I am beginning to ship Ariadne and Arthur because of their complex, yet simple relationship that never fully developed in the film. I suggest you watch it or just YouTube their kiss and you would understand. **

**Thank you to IzzyRascal, Mweepman1, Guest, Lucyhalemass, Aphrodite-venus-u.k and Izzy for reviewing my stories and private messaging me to continue writing. I appreciate it!**

* * *

><p><strong>For everyone who skipped the paragraph above: <strong>

Isabel's POV:

Cole and I were driving home. And when I say home, I don't mean to the apartment in California. I mean back to the Culpeper house in Mercy Falls but not alone of course, as we are accompanied by Sam and Grace. There are six days until Grace's wedding but as her nerves increase for the upcoming week, I become more excited about the bachelorette party.

"Iz-sabel." Cole slipped up almost using my nickname but he pulled me back from the outer edges of my brain.

"Yeah?" I responded as I directed my attention to his green eyes.

"Are you okay?" He said as he glanced from the road, to me and back again.

"Yeah, no. I'm fine." I said reassuring him and watched him take my hand to hold it.

"We're almost home. Aren't you excited?" Grace said from the back seat.

"Grace, I'm sorry to tell you this but I am not excited at all." I said looking out the window. "But I can't wait for you bridal shower tonight!" I added for the excitement.

"Question, why is there bridal showers and baby showers but never any showers for men." Sam piped in.

"Because men don't know that it's wrong to wear the same underwear two days in a row." I joked from the front seat.

"Oh boy." Cole said from the driver's side.

"What?" I asked beginning to worry.

"Two days? Really? I've been wearing mine for the past month." He said smirking.

"Cole… that is disgusting." Grace said. "Isabel? I am so sorry. I understand why you make him sleep on the couch."

"Grace. He's kidding. At least I hope so. "I said pulling at the top of his jeans to see what boxers he's wearing.

"I am thank you very much." Cole said trying to swat my hands away. "Geez can't even make a joke anymore. This wedding stuff has made you ladies too serious." We pulled up to Sam and Grace's house and got out of the car. Nothing had changed except the seasons. We assisted Grace and Sam inside before Cole announced that he had promised my father we would visit. Once Cole and I arrived back in the car, I waited for his explanation but he didn't notice the look I was giving him so I asked.

"Cole? When did you talk to my father?" I said crossing my arms.

"When he called." He answered while backing out of the driveway.

"When did he call?" I asked as Cole pulled on to the main road.

"Last week when you were out with Grace." He said staring at the road.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked as we were coming up to a stop sign.

"I forgot." He said.

"COLE STOP!" I yelled and felt him slam on the breaks.

"Damn it. I'm sorry, are you okay?" He said moving his hand toward me.

"Yes. I'm fine." He crossed through the intersection with one hand on the steering wheel and the other feeling the outside of his pocket. "Do you need your phone?" I asked starting to look in my bag to see if I accidently had it.

"No, I got it." Cole said passing the turn that leads to my house.

"Cole." I said annoyed.

"Yeah?" He said while itching his chin.

"You missed the turn to my house."

* * *

><p><span>Cole's POV:<span>

"Oh. Sorry." I said turning the car around. I had just felt the ring box in my pocket when I realized I missed the turn. I was so nervous. My palms were sweating and the car suddenly felt like an inferno. Pulling up into Isabel's old driveway, my anxiety increased with each step. I walked over to Isabel's side of the car and opened the door for her. Confused, she stepped out anyways in a bright pink cardigan with a floral blouse all tied together with a tan belt wrapped around her waist. I shut the door behind her and that was when she finally noticed no one was home.

"Cole? What's going on?" She said turning to me but I just grabbed her hand and led her around to the back of the house. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." I said and opened the door and walked us both into the mudroom.

"Cole, no one is home. Stop acting like we are breaking in!" She said to me as we walked towards the stairs. I pulled her with me and climbed the stairs that led to a hallway and stopped. I turned to Isabel who was silently waiting for me to speak.

"Isabel," I started taking her hands in mine. "Almost three years ago, I met you here. Although I was naked and frozen and scared that I was going to be killed by two generations of beautiful women, I never thought that I would love one of them. I had no idea that our first kiss would end up in this house. And even though your father tried his hardest to kill me, it has never stopped the way I felt about you. Izzy, you never judged me when I was lying naked on the floor or when you discovered the scars of my past. You never let me down and always kept me on my toes. Isabel you are the first girl that I didn't want to destroy and the first girl who tried to not love me. So… Isabel Rosemary Culpeper…" I said bending down on one knee and watching her icy-blue eyes tear up. "Will you marry me?"

She paused and in that time I could sense her heart rapidly beating in her chest. I watched as she wiped a tear away from her eye and sniffled before she answered me.

"Yes." I felt relief wash through my body and stood up sliding the ring onto her left ring finger. She didn't even look at it before she placed her hands on my cheeks and pulled me into a deep kiss. I placed my hands lightly on her hips and began to kiss her back while her hands moved around my neck.

"Isabel?"

**Uh oh. What happens next? I really don't even know. I do know that the next chapter will be the last and that I will be finishing these stories before the end of August so I can have a clean slate and not feel pressured to write. **

**I don't know if I will continue writing after these stories are complete but I hope to think that I will. I might. Thank you for reading this chapter!**

**Written with love!**

_Stephanie_

**Review please! **

**:) **


	10. Chapter 10: With Love Forever

**Author's farewell: Hello, welcome to the last chapter of this story. It is time I say goodbye to Isabel and Cole**. **I hate the fact that their love was cut short but if it had not been you wouldn't have met me or I would have never wrote on this website. I return to school on August 27 as a senior and I am coming to realize that my childhood is ending soon. Thank you for reading, seriously, thanks because I have shared my writing with other people now. Thank you!**

***If you read this, please write a review about where you're from because I think it is incredible that people from Italy and the Ukraine are reading my stories. Or you could private message me. **

Isabel POV:

We turned to the voice downstairs calling my name and found my mother. Her hair was pulled up and she was wearing a white blouse with brown pants. She was sober.

"Mom?" I said leaning over the railing to see all of her.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?" She said starting up the stairs toward me. My heart ached. For the first time in two years, I am looking at my real mother. The mother that laughed, and sang with Jack and me grows up. I let go of Cole's hand and walked slowly toward my mother. We braced ourselves for a hug that had been misplaced long ago.

"I'm fine, I'm better than fine actually." I said releasing her from the hug. "I'm engaged." My mother did not look surprised at the news. "You knew?" I accused raising an eye brow at her.

"Yes, Cole called a few weeks ago. He asked your father." She replied. She was smiling wide and her eyes glistened.

"Cole…" I said turning to look at my fiancé at the top of the steps.

"Da…?" He said smiling down at me. I began to climb the stairs toward him with my finger pointed at him.

"You asked my father?" He dropped his smile and put his hands up in front of him.

"Yeah…" He said cautiously. I closed the space between him and wrapped my arms around his neck; giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you." I said. The garage door slammed shut announcing my father's return to the house. I dropped my arms and just held Cole's hand.

"I can't believe that the naked boy in our house would become our son in law." My mother said in laugh and walked downstairs to greet my dad.

"Are you ready to meet the guy that almost killed you?" I asked Cole.

"Of course. As long as he doesn't have a gun." I said jokingly and walked down the stairs with her.

* * *

><p>Grace's wedding was gorgeous. She rented a pavilion that was floor to ceiling windows with brown columns holding it all together. The hardwood floors were freshly polished and had a white carpet going down the middle.<p>

Grace's hair was curled with several pieces pulled back. Her wedding dress was a simple sleeveless dress and had a big skirt. Although her father hated Sam for being in Grace's bed in the middle of the night, he still let Sam marry her and said he had never seen her happier.

The seats were red, orange and brown antique chairs for the fall theme. I was staring out the window of her dressing room when I saw them.

"Grace!" I said yelling causing her to jump and draw a line of lipstick up her cheek.

"What Isabel?" She said grabbing a tissue.

"Look out the window." I pointed to the edge of the dark woods. The wolves were lined up in the shadows and searching for someone.

"Sam." Grace whispered and began to head for the door but I beat her to it and stood in front of it with my arms crossed.

"Grace. No." I commanded but she reached for the door knob anyways.

"Please Isabel, I have to tell him." She said turning the knob.

"I will tell him. It is bad luck for him to see you and I'm not going to allow that to happen. Mrs. Brisbane! She's ready for you." I said opening the door to Grace's mother with tear in her eyes.

* * *

><p><span>Cole's POV:<span>

I had just finished Sam's bow tie when we heard a soft knock on the door. I made Sam turn his back to the door before moving to answer it but Isabel had already popped her head into the room.

"Hey, can I come in?" She asked. She was wearing a gold strapless dress with her hair pulled up. There were two blonde ringlets cascading down her cheeks. Her makeup was natural with brown tones to go with the theme of the wedding and as she walked in, she fidgeted with her ring.

"Yeah, what's up Izzy?" I said without reservation.

"Sam has company." She said nodding at the window. Sam and I walked to the window to see the wolves lined up at the outer edge of the woods.

"What are they doing here? They are going to be shot." I exclaimed. "We've got to hide them." And began to rush outside but Isabel grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"No. I think they just want to see Sam." She said calmly looking at him. He was still at the window and was leaning on it with one hand.

"Beck's there." He said looking them over. She released my hand and stepped towards him.

"Grace wants you to go see them. They would want to see you on your wedding day Sam." She said softly. He sighed and didn't fight. He walked outside towards them. I stepped behind her and put my arm around her waist and breathed the fresh scent of vanilla on her skin.

* * *

><p><strong>I left you for a month! I am so sorry! I thought I had uploaded a chapter but I didn't I haven't even written one. <strong>

Isabel's POV:

Grace's wedding was beautiful, I never felt so happy for someone else before. Cole watched me the whole time causing me to throw playful scowls at him every ten minutes. Sam and Grace Roth had a two week honeymoon to Russia. While they were visiting some Rilke museum, we redecorated and painted Cole's room. We put a fresh coat of yellow paint on the walls and grabbed a brown comforter to put on top. Also, because no boy ever cleans the hardwood floor, I dusted the floor and put up new white curtains.

"It's missing something," I said annoyed and tapping my chin.

"I know what it is." Cole said grinning ear to ear and grabbed me around the waist. We fell to the bed, me on top of him and he just smiles. We kiss and pull back.

"Yeah. That was it." Just as we were to kiss again, enjoying our alone time; Grace called.

"Da." Cole said. He listened to the phone for a minute.

"Isabel is unavailable right now." Another pause.

"Because she is way too sexy to answer the phone, sorry Grace." Cole said smiling into the phone but his face dropped and he gave up, handing the phone to me.

"Hello?" I said watching Cole playing with a string on the hem of my shirt.

"So how are you?" Grace said curiously.

"I'm good. What about you Mrs. Roth?" I asked her.

"Sam and I are fine," she said laughing, "I just got a call from Rachel though."

"Okay?" I asked wearily causing Cole to look at me worried.

"She told me she recognized Cole and she's not the only one starting to put things together." I stood up from the bed and began to pace.

"What do you mean 'put things together'?" I asked anxiety climbing. Cole watched me as I paced back and forth.

"Rachel knows Cole is famous but some girls from the wedding are beginning to talk. They don't really believe Cole is from Mississippi considering he says 'Da' and asked for Canadian beer. " I bit my lip.

"Thanks for the heads up." I said.

"I know you're not happy about it but you can still have a wedding." Grace said trying to make me feel better.

"What did she say exactly?" I asked Grace.

"She said she didn't recognize him at first, until her little sister told her, he looked just like the guy from Narkotika." She told her.

"Okay. I have to go Grace." I said a little annoyed with the news.

"It will be okay. Bye Isabel, don't worry." She said a little stressed.

"Bye." I told her. I hung up and stopped pacing.

"What?" He said looking at me.

"People are starting to figure it out Cole."

"Figure out what?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Oh." He said. He stuck his index fingers through the hooks of my jeans pulling me close to him. I rested my arms on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "It's going to be okay." Just then the doorbell had rung causing me to jump and Cole to stand. I walked to the front door with Cole tailing me a few feet behind me. I looked out the window on the front door and saw my father standing and looking furious.

Cole's POV:

I didn't think Isabel's father on our front door step was bad until he came inside revealing a person standing behind him. That was when the panic set in. It had been years since I saw the brown hair girl in person and my heart sunk. _What the hell was she doing here? _Tom Culpeper entered the house with a gun in his holster and looked at me. He pulled Isabel's arm to create space in between us.

"Dad! What are you doing? Stop pulling my arm." She said trying to pull her arm free but her father refused. Angie stepped inside and shut the door. Isabel scowled at me for the first time in a year and automatically knew who the girl was in front of us. "Why are you here?" She growled at her.

"I'm here to talk to Cole, but it is nice that you know who I am?" Angie said crossing her arms across her chest.

"What are you doing here with Isabel's father?" I said equally irritated at her attitude.

"I saw the interview Cole." Tom interjected. Isabel looked wide-eyed at her father and her jaw dropped. "I contacted her."

"You asshole!" Isabel said ripping her arm out of her father's grasp and walked into Beck's kitchen. Tom looked at Isabel angrily and stomped after her. I followed her into the room and watched her get two glasses and fill them with water. After giving one to Angie and taking a sip, she slammed the cup on to the counter and wiped her lips. I tried to figure out what was coming next.

"Tom. Give me the gun. Now" I said holding my hand out. He reluctantly gave it to me and watched as I opened the window and threw.

"What the—," He began.

"I don't want anyone to get shot." I looked at Izzy and watched her approve of my actions.

"What the hell were you thinking bring Angie here? Why the hell would you even let him ask me to marry him if you knew this information?" Angie began choking on her drink but Isabel ignored it and I just handed her a napkin on the counter.

"You're getting married?" She said holding the napkin in front of her mouth. She looked down at the ring on Isabel's finger.

"I knew he was crap when he asked to marry you. I thought he wouldn't commit that he would run off, which Angie confirmed this when she told me about Cole's and her past together." Tom said.

"Do you hear what you're saying Dad? It's the past! Who gives a shit?" Isabel screamed her face turning slightly red. "Stop trying to control me. Just because we lost Jack does not mean you get to run my life!"

"Isabel, this is not about Jack. This is about your messed up fiancé that has been with so many women he can't even remember their names and the fact that he is fine when Angie's brother is still missing! Do you really trust him? He's got track marks up and down his arms!" Her father said jabbing a finger towards my arms.

"Yes I do. Without a doubt. And so what, he cheated on Angie. Everything you're bringing up now, he has already confessed to me. I love him so screw you. And don't bullshit me, Jack is the reason you shot the wolves, Jack is the reason you don't trust me and Jack is the reason you shipped me back to California the second you got the chance. Dad, I love you but you have got to stop being an ass all the time." She said having finally calmed down.

"Isabel," she looked at me, "I think we need to tell Angie the truth."

"Hold on one second." She smiled at them and pulled me all the way to the garage. "Are you out of your mind? That is the dumbest idea I have ever heard from you and that is hard to top."

"Not the time for jokes. Seriously, we need to tell her. They'll never give up on Victor and it's my fault. I feel guilty for killing him and your father was right. I messed up. Look, I love you and want to marry you. Angie being her and standing in front of me has not changed that, even though your father brought a gun and was planning to shoot me. I still want to marry you. You are the ONLY girl for me Miss Isabel Culpeper, err—well Miss Isabel St. Clair." I was holding her hands at this point. She shrugged and let go. We walked back to the kitchen where Angie and Tom were talking quietly but stopped when they noticed us walk back in.

"Angie. What can we do to help you?" I asked her.

"I just want to find out what happened to Victor and how the hell you two got here." She said.

"And Tom?" I said looking pointedly at him.

"I just want to know who the hell you are." He said angry and reached for his empty holster unconsciously.

"Well Tom, I am the lead singer of a band from Canada called Narkotika. We began when I was sixteen, Angie's brother Victor and a couple of other guys. My publicist realized that my fame was beginning to take its toll on me and kidnapped me from a concert, along with Victor to sober us up. My publicist planned it with Beck so we could sober up without our reputation being destroyed and we ended up here." I said.

"So where is Victor?" Angie asked.

"Where is Beck? And if you're sober now, why didn't you go back to your fame and fortune." Tom asked.

"Before Victor could become himself again he died of a disease. I'm so sorry, Angie. Beck is gone, only Sam knows where he went." I clarified.

"So Grace is involved with this too? Mr. Brisbane would no way allow this." Tom said.

"Grace doesn't know anything except that Beck is Sam's adopted father." Isabel said defending Grace. I looked out the window to the edge of the woods where a wolf was watching us in the house. I tried to focus back into conversation with bring attention to my gaze but Angie caught.

"I knew Beck was a suspicious guy, living up here with the wolves all the time and I bet he even fed them. Disgusting." Just the Tom looked at Isabel who drove in front of a helicopter full of bullets to prevent the wolves from getting hurt. She ignored his comment about it.

"Dad, why don't we talk over here? I'll tell you more about Cole." She said and they both moved into the living room.

"Angie, let's talk outside."

* * *

><p>"Angie, I'm sorry. For everything, even Victor."<p>

"Cole? Where is Victor's body?" She asked.

"This is going to sound absolutely insane but when Victor died, he wasn't human." She stared at me.

"What are you talking about?" She said to me. I nodded towards the edge of the woods and watched her notice all of the wolves standing at the edge. She didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Are you telling me Victor died a… a… a…"

"Wolf." I said. "I made him do it with me. Beck was a wolf and he bit us. I shouldn't have dragged him into it because my life was such shit. He did for me." She was still silent but she observed the wolves and listened to me. "I was so excited to get away from my life but it back fired. I was the first wolf to shift back to a human and Victor never did. He died a wolf. We buried him over there." I said nodding towards the spot. She walked over there. I didn't follow her; I stayed back and gave her some space. Angie never cried.

"I was a coward. I promised him something when we got his body back." I said when she returned to my side.

"Got his body back?" She asked.

"He was shot."

"Shot by who?" She asked again.

I didn't answer.

"Shot by who?" She asked again but I didn't answer. Tom walked outside with one of Beck's guns aimed at a wolf.

"Why the hell do you let those things hang out here? They killed Jack. Kill them." I ran and threw myself at Tom Culpeper knocking him to the ground. Isabel kicked the gun as hard as she could. I rolled away from Tom and watched him get up wiping the mud off his denim jacket.

"You killed him." Angie said standing in front of the scene on the ground. Tom looked at her confused by her accusation.

"What are you talking about?" Tom said. Angie had just realized what she just said and covered her mouth with her hand. Tom looked at Isabel and me. "What is she talking about?" I looked at Isabel and she looked at me with the same expression.

"She-," Isabel started.

"What is it? Why am I being blamed for someone's death?" Tom said.

"The wolves are people, Dad." Isabel said with a sigh. "It's not your fault, you couldn't have known."

"What are you talking about Isabel? Are you on drugs? Tell me what it is, I will get you help baby. You know I will. Is that why you're marrying him?" Tom said about to turn and kill me.

"No, Dad. It's hard to explain." Isabel said rubbing her forehead. I ran into the house past Isabel and grabbed the adrenaline from the fridge. I walked back outside and took off my long sleeved white shirt.

"Why in the hell do you have a needle?! I thought you said he was clean Isabel! Dammit!" Tom yelled.

"He is! Cole, what the hell are you—, " She just figured out what I was doing. "Cole, this is a bad idea. This won't change anything!"

"It's the only way he will understand. It's too late. We have to take the risk to see if he will stop shooting the wolves."

"It won't. He'll just kill you! And then we will never get married." Isabel said running towards me. I took off my jeans.

"Jesus Christ," Tom said.

"I love you, Izzy, even if your father shoots me." I kissed her once and felt the pinch of the needle into my skin. She picked up my clothes and stepped back. She stood on the porch with Angie and Tom who had moved during our kiss. My thumb pressed top of the needle, I yanked it out afterward and began counting the seconds.

_**One.**_

My stomach twisted.

_Isabel._

_**Two.**_

My muscled stretched and pulled.

_Isabel. _

_**Three.**_

Gone.

_Isabel. _

Isabel's POV:

I was waiting for Angie and my dad to react but watched Cole's green eyes look at me as we counted down the seconds until normal Cole returned. They said nothing so I assumed it was okay to step off the porch and walk towards him.

"Don't eat these Cole. My father hates you but he doesn't want to see you naked." I smiled at him and placed the clothes in front of him. I reached my hand out towards him and see if he would sniff it. He seemed skittish but moved forward slightly and sniffed at my hand. I put my hand on his nose and felt it was wet and cold. He then changed back and I had my hand on his human nose. He picked up his jeans and slid them on.

"I could have eaten you." He said to me.

"I trusted you." I gave him his shirt.

"You shouldn't. Do you think your dad put together that you've seen me naked before?" He whispered in my ear when I hugged him.

"Don't bring it up." I said back and let him go.

* * *

><p>Dad took it the hardest.<p>

"It's not your fault. You didn't know." Cole said trying to comfort him.

"But I killed people. I killed Victor." He said.

"Dad you relieved them of pain. Some of those wolves haven't been human for years." I said.

"Years? You can be stuck that way?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I only want to know one more thing… What happened to Jack?" Dad asked. My stomach fell to the floor and I began to mentally panic. _I can't tell my father I killed my brother. _

"Jack died because his body could handle being a wolf." Cole said and released my breath. Dad got up from the chair and looked at the photos on the cupboards.

"These people were the wolves." He said, not asking but just stating it.

"Yes." Isabel let go of my hand and stood next to her Dad. Angie had just gotten off the phone and put it on the table.

"Everything is fine. My mom accepts that he's really gone now." She said. "I really just want to go home now." Dad looked away from the photos and walked to where she and Cole were standing.

"I'll take you back to the airport." He said heading out of the door.

"Oh, I assume you won't tell anyone right?" Cole said. I swatted his arm and rolled my eyes.

"Who would believe us if we did?" Dad said. "I will see you later Bella. Cole." He opened the door and walked out.

"Bye Cole." Angie said giving him a quick peck on the cheek and I a faint smile. She followed him out of the door.

**Ten Months Later…  
><strong>Cole's POV:

"Ready?" Sam said popping his head into the room. I was fidgeting with the tie on my tuxedo. "Here, let me get that."

Sam was fixing my tie and I looked out the window. My hands were actually clammy and I was sweating.

"Were you this nervous?" I asked him when he let go. He smiled at me.

"No." He said.

"Yeah, well not everyone meets their true love at eight years old." I smirked, making a joke to calm my nerves.

"Yes, but if you think about it, only Isabel should be nervous." He said.

"Why?"

"Because Isabel is marrying you and even though she's cold she doesn't have a record." He said making a joke although he was right.

"I am lucky to have her." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Sam asked cupping his ear. "Did you say you were 'lucky to have her'? Damn, I told Cole that he was obligated to come to this. I figured he would hire a look-alike."

"That's funny Sam." I said bitterly to him.

"It's going to be fine." There was a knock at the door; Sam opened it to find Grace and Tom.

"Cole, I swear if you hurt her I will kill you myself. I will rip you up into pieces and feed you to the wolves." She said pointing her manicure finger at me. Tom looked like he had the words ripped out of his mouth and watched Grace. I held my hands up in surrender.

"I don't destroy people anymore." I dropped my hands, "but you look very nice Grace."

"Thanks." She said. Her hair was curled and left loose around her shoulders. She was wearing a long strapless salmon colored dress that reached the floor. Of course, Grace being the maid of honor, Rachel and a girl named Julie became bridesmaids.

Sam was my best man. He was the only friend I had left and the person who didn't ask questions even though he already knew everything through Grace.

* * *

><p>Isabel walked down the aisle to Cole. He was smiling at her as she walked towards him in her white gown. Isabel's gown had a sweetheart neckline with a mesh top covering her shoulders with lace flowers decorating the gown till it reached her hips and became a full ball skirt. Her blonde was pulled half- up and she wore natural make-up. Her dad lifter her vale when she stopped in front of Cole. He kissed her cheeks, wiped a tear and handed her to Cole.<p>

"Take care of my little girl." He said. Cole looked at Isabel as a tear ran down her cheeks. She gave her Dad one last hug and smiled him a reassurance. Cole took her hand in his and smiled through his blurry eyes. Isabel took a couple of seconds to look at the guests and noticed a blonde haired woman in the front row and familiar green eyes staring at me.

…

"Please exchange your vows." said the Priest.

"Cole James St. Clair. I had no idea that you would be the man I married." Tears were falling down Isabel's cheeks. "I never knew that I could love you. I never knew that someone could love me like you love me. When we met, I was broken and hurt and angry. But you, you fixed my broken heart. I can't wait to spend my life with you; I couldn't imagine a better person to live with forever."

"Isabel Rosemary Culpeper. I love you even though you're father may not want me to. I'm so glad I met you. I'll never forget the first I saw you and was so frozen by your beauty. I can't live without you. I know you were my fate. I am so lucky to have you. I will love you forever. I swear to it. I promise you forever." Isabel wiped a tear from Cole's cheek and smiled at him.

"You may kiss the bride." They kissed. They just watched each other realizing that their future was right beside them. They took in the applause, the faces that congratulated them and their new life as husband and wife.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cole St. Clair!" said the happy Priest behind them. Cole leaned to whisper one word in her ear.

Forever…

**I don't know if this really is the last chapter. I think it is but I might make it better. This is the longest chapter. I hope it's not bad it's officially one AM so it could be. I know this does have the 'AWH' factor but I wanted the 'love' factor. I never know what is going to happen with these stories. If you were hit by Hurricane Sandy, I'm so sorry for any loss. I was too and it sucks. I was one of the lucky ones. Stay strong. If you have questions PM me or Post it in the reviews. This is so rushed so tell me it sucks. Do it!**

**Read and Review... (Even if it's horrible)**

**Bye Readers...**

**I may come back sometime but I might not :( **

**I'll never know, you may just find your teenage daughter reading my book some day. **

**With Love,**


End file.
